


Confession

by blxez



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Lesbian Robin Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxez/pseuds/blxez
Summary: Steve confesses.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 7





	Confession

“Robin, I'm—”, Steve hesitates for a bit, thinking about the best way to put it.

How could you tell the girl that had become your best friend that you were in love with her? That was the biggest question in Steve's mind for the last few days. He was head over heels for Robin and desperately wanted to tell her, but at the same time, the thought that Robin might not like him back and how he'd ruin their friendship, kept haunting him.

“I like you Robin,” Steve managed to say, immediately regretting the words that flew out of his mouth.

Robin seemed a bit confused at this, not really understanding Steve's sudden words.

“Well, I like you too Steve, I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't,” Robin responded as if it was obvious.

“No Robin, I _like_ you, like like like you,” Steve cleared.

“Oh, sorry I'm gay.”

“What?” Steve asked confused.

“Lesbian.” Then, a hot girl appeared out of thin air, immediately kissing Robin passionately.

“Oh.”

“Yeah”


End file.
